


Semantics

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin have one of their many incidents regarding faulty communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt-writing comm "Artistic License" on Livejournal, on March 19, 2012. The prompts were "ceiling" and "watermelon."

Anakin was still a twelve-year-old boy, Obi-Wan reminded himself as he surveyed the area. And not only that, but he had been - up until three years ago - a boy who'd spent his entire life sheltered, as it were, as a slave on a desert planet in the middle of nowhere. Which was why Obi-Wan was finding it hard deciding on whether to be angry, amused, or sympathetic. It took another long look at the devastation, the pieces of red, fibrous flesh hanging off of everything, from the brilliant green chunks of rind to the hair follicles of his wayward Padawan, and the red, watery juice that coated everything else, for Obi-Wan to decide on some combination of all three.  
  
He placed his hands on his hips in a stern sort of way, but his lips kept threatening to belie the slight air of rebuke that he was trying desperately to achieve. When that didn't work, exasperation set in and Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Anakin-" he began.  
  
"Ceiling watermelons," the youth replied, forestalling his Master. "That's what you said."  
  
Another sigh. "Yes, Anakin. But you were meant to _seal_ them for transport off planet. Hence _sealing watermelons_ ; **not** trying to stick them on the _ceiling_."  
  
Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I asked what my task was, you said _ceiling watermelons_."  
  
"Yes, but..." Obi-Wan trailed off as Anakin raised a questioning brow.  
  
The elder Jedi's shoulders slumped with his third sigh in as many minutes.  
  
This was going to be a long day.


End file.
